Bribe
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: "Mr. Weis. What would you do to save your daughter?"   "I would do anything, Raymond."    In which Mr. Weis' bribe doesn't go quite as planned. Slash.


"Time Keeper, after this regrettable incident, its not really necessary for you to come in person." Philippe announced as Time Keeper Leon scrutinized the large monitor in his office.

Leon turned around and stalked to his desk.

"I'm afraid, it really is necessary." He replied adjusting his coat over his hurt shoulder.

Philippe shrugged indignantly.

"When can we hope for a rescue?" he asked, his obvious annoyance showing through his well practiced cover up.

"I believe that's the point. She doesn't appear to want to be rescued." He replied with a slight roll to his eyes.

Philippe sighed then studied the Time Keeper closely, the mischievous gears beginning to turn in his head.

"Mr. Leon. Raymond, may I call you Raymond?" he waits for a few moments before continuing, Leon glances to the side, he's been in this job long enough to know what's coming.

"I blame myself, I brought the man into my home, he had so much time how was I supposed to know" he began shamelessly on his sob story, Raymond tilting his head to the side in annoyance, Philippe began fidgeting uncomfortably under his scrutiny, but continued anyways. "Of course Sylvia brought this on herself with her lack of vigilance, this is why I always tried to keep her close. She is clearly under Will Salas' control." He added that last bit with a little extra emotion, Leon remained staring blankly at him.

Philippe pulled up his sleeve to check how many decades he had. Thousands. To show it off to Leon.

"If it's a lack of resources I'd be happy to make a contribution, it's a scandal what we pay our Time Keepers." He stated and looked up at him proud of himself and his speech, he had him now.

Leon glanced to the side and nodded, but what he said was not what Mr. Weis had expected.

"I have issued a warrant for your daughters arrest, if she contacts you and you assist her in anyway I will issue a warrant for your arrest." Leon replied toughly and remained where he was.

Philippe quickly hid the look of shock on his face before standing and smiled softly trying his best to look friendly and inviting.

"There is nothing I cannot buy, now how many of my years do you want?" he replied, Leon shook his head.

"There aren't enough years, not even in your lifetime Mr. Weis." He replied turning to leave the shocked spoiled richman to remain baffled.

Leon stopped mid stride and turned to face Philippe again.

Philippe tensed for a moment as Leon's eyes traveled over him.

"Mr. Weis. How much do you want to save your daughter?" Philippe furrowed his brows for a moment in thought, Raymond tilting his head to one side.

"I would do anything, Raymond." He replied, Leon nodded and approached his desk setting his palms down on it.

"That is fascinating." He replied studying Philippe closer, he had never had someone so set on saving someone, Leon was a smart man, he knew there had to be more.

Mr. Weis tensed under his scrutiny licking his lips nervously. If Leon didn't want his time, what _did_ he want?

Leon circled to the side of his desk pushing Mr. Weis back down in his chair, Philippe's eyes widened and he stared up at the Time Keeper, he had never met anyone like Leon, he had no idea what to expect, the man acted like a robot most days, and an android on off days.

Raymond leant over the desk to push the buttons on Mr. Weis' touch screen control panel, the electric curtains closed themselves as the door clicked locked.

Philippe licked his lips nervously and stared in shock up at the Time Keeper.

Leon stood proudly over him his face masked with no emotions then took his belt buckle in his hands and unsnapped it with a deafening click.

"What are you doing?" Weis croaked nervously, Leon smirked down at him, actually smirked.

"You said you would do anything to save your daughter, prove it." He replied unbuttoning his pants then the zipper. Philippe stared up at him like a dear caught in headlights.

For Leon this wasn't about pleasure, this was about bringing someone like Mr. Weis down on his knees, down on his level.

For half of his life, Leon would do anything for an extra hour, an extra minute. For Leon this was about revenge. Revenge on a system he couldn't help but enforce against everything he believed.

"You can't be serious…" he replied and began to sweat nervously. Leon tugged him to look up by the hair. "What do you want me to do?" he asked and for a moment Leon smiled because the man seemed honestly dumbfounded.

"What do you think?" he replied, tugging his tight briefs down with his free hand, Philippe swallowed hard as Leon's prick was exposed right in front of his face. Philippe trying his best to avert his gaze.

"You have perfect lips, Mr. Weis. Now put them to perfect use." He replied coldly steeping closer to Philippe's face, he tensed and closed his eyes hard. Leon grinned

"What are you willing to do Mr. Weis? Prove it." He demanded with a twist of his auburn hair, Philippe winched and with one last breath of encouragement closed the distant between his lips and Leon's bare cock.

Leon grit his teeth and groaned deep in his throat as Philippe swallowed him down, disgusted at himself.

Raymond would not let him know if he was enjoying this, Raymond would remain the steel statue of a man that he was when he entered this room.

Mr. Weis would do anything to save his name, save his time zone, he didn't give a rats ass about his daughter, his foolish, selfish daughter, but he would be damned before he would let her and this pride ridden time Keeper bring him down and destroy his future.

Leon tugged on his hair briefly to make him speed up the pace, he didn't have long before the other Time Keeper's would come looking for him.

Philippe groaned to the taste in his mouth sneaking his tongue out to swirl around the thick length.

Weis lifting his shaking hands to place them on Leon's slim hips, he needed to control the pace at least enough to keep him from gagging.

Leon proceeded to rock his hips subtly into his warm wet mouth, Weis was somewhat shocked at his gentleness, he had expected Leon to thrust into him with complete abandon, damn his gag reflex, but he didn't.

Weis whimpered against him pulling back to breath for a second, Leon's eyes that had drifted into small slits slid open, he pet his hair softly and waited until Philippe was ready to start again.

Weis had opened his eyes for the first time since he had started, looking up into the clouded blue eyes of his corruptor.

Leon's expression remained blank as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"We don't have all night, Mr. Weis." Raymond said coolly still petting his hair gently, Philippe knew this and nodded, his stomach twisted as he took him back into his mouth, Leon standing still this time as Philippe set the pace, bobbing his head faster.

The finely tuned office was filled with obscene slurping noises, Weis wished they at least had some music on so he could shut those sounds out.

Leon's grip tightened in his hair and he let out a small gasp his head tilting back somewhat as he was getting closer to his climax.

Weis could feel him tensing in his mouth and began to wonder what Leon was expecting. Did he expect him to actually swallow?

Weis groaned quietly against him, Leon frowned and pressed against him hand moving to the nape of his neck to pull him in.

Weis took In a deep breath through his nose, tugging the Time Keeper into him by the hip bones, he was done wasting time, the sooner he could get this over with, the better.

Leon groaned quietly shifting his feet for better balance as his legs began to feel weak under his weight, Weis swiped his pink tongue over his tip then sucked hard.

Leon bit his bottom lips hard as he spilled out into Philippe's mouth, Weis groaned loudly but was forced to swallow every last drop.

Leon holding him tightly by the nape of his neck, Leon sighed heavily before pulling out petting Weis' hair again, Philippe let out a pitiful cough before pulling out his hanker-chief to wipe his mouth.

Leon silently put himself away and zipped his pants, Philippe grabbed his stomach feeling quite sick with himself.

Raymond buckled his belt before tugging Weis into a forced kiss by the hair, Philippe groaned against him until Raymond let him go then stalked to the other side of the desk.

"You may call me, Raymond." He allowed quietly, Philippe glanced up his brows furrowed together, he didn't much care to call him anything apart from Fucking Bastard.

"Your daughter is still a wanted felon, but if something happens that she _escapes _Will Salas. Charges will be dropped." Raymond added before turning to leave.

Philippe stood quickly and frowned angrily at the Time Keeper.

"We had a deal." He declared angrily, Leon turned and smirked in his direction.

"You should have made arrangements before payment. Good night Mr. Weis. I'll be seeing you again very soon." He replied and stalked from his office.

Mr. Weis collapsed into his chair and slammed his fists against his desk.

"Damn you, Raymond." He yelled to himself, Raymond heard him from the other side of the door and couldn't help but grin for the first time in years, yes revenge is sweet.

x

A/N: Mwahahaha I cant explain this, I'm just all kinds of fucked up. Please review if you liked this.


End file.
